Currently, the process of moving and planting trees is cumbersome and inefficient. Tree movers from Germany, Japan, the Netherlands, and China currently use pressed cutters, cambered cutters, and chain cutters that are subject to soil compaction and pressure, which may result in a damage to the ball diameter. Further, most field soils are not applicable; and, cambered cutters reach to the bottom for moving pot bottom-shaped balls, only to severely damage plant roots. Similarly, chain cutters apply force to lateral roots due to upward hook force, which may damage soil balls.
None of the traditional art allows for one-step forming. Further, the traditional art requires dense soils, which is impractical in many environments. In other environments not suitable for the traditional art, one is required to manually dig balls, which is expensive, inefficient, reduces the survival rate of the trees, and results in less favorable long-term development in transplanting limited by soils.
Furthermore, none of these references effectively minimizes stress during use.